heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.08 - From Old Flames to Ashes
Well ever since Cole was at that auction, he has decided to go and track down Zealot. There were some Kheran arrows that they got their hands on and sold, arrows that are mostly used by the Coda. He figured that well she would be interested in something like that of course. That is why Cole put out word to people that the both of them know, that he is looking for her. So well Cole has been putting out feelers, trying to find the lady, even though their last meeting didn't go so well. But hey Cole is loyal to her, and knows she may want this information. Of course in between trying to find the lady, the guy is doing one of his favorite pass times. That includes hitting a bar and grabbing some drinks. Of course Cole has his usual haunts across the United States. So a person who wanted to find him, would know to search these places first. That brings is to the current situation, Cole is at the bar drinking, and yes Smoking too. Screw those laws about not smoking inside! And he finds himself flirting with a platinum blonde haired lady. Zealot hasn't spent nearly two thousand years on this planet and fought several covert shadow wars to /not/ realise when someone is actively seeking her out, especially when she shares mutual contacts with said individual. That being said, it was initially something of a mystery who was precisely seeking her out, until her informants reluctance to talk painted a clear enough picture all on its own. Zealot is attired in a simple black trouser suit, with a white blouse under it's loose fitting jacket, her 'work' clothes left behind for a more low key approach. She enters the bar, scanning the area with her ice blue eyes as casually as a six foot plus tall woman can do. Her gaze alights on an unmistakeably familiar outline, suppressing a sigh of exasperation. She walks up behind the smoking mercenary, scowling at the other platinum haired woman. "I suggest you find another drinking establishment to frequent. Now." Reaching around Coles shoulder in a lightning quick move she plucks the cigarette from his fingers and stubs it out into a nearby ash tray. "This situation has a dreadful air of inevitability about it, Cole. Considering what happened the last time we met, I can assume this isn't a social call?" Cole stares as Zealot chases his potential one night stand away, and then she does the mean thing, she puts out his smoke. He doesn't hesitate as he grabs another cigarette and lights up. He knows she's not a big fan of the smoking, which is the reason why he's doing it again now that she's here. "You know I was having a nice conversation with that lady. Didn't have to chase her away." Yeah who cares that she looked a lot like Zealot, that was just a coincidence, really it was. "Maybe I figured that you had enough time to cool down, that I wouldn't have to worry about the crossbow this time." Swords and Crossbows, a lot tougher to hide than guns, which Cole has a few in the trench coat that he wears. Once that is said he signals the bartender, getting another glass of whiskey that he decides to down in one gulp, gesturing for another after that. "Or maybe I have some information that I figured you would actually be interested in." He pauses for a moment after that, "You're looking good, by the way." Zealot's gaze narrows as Cole belligerently lights another cigarette. For a moment she's tempted to simply relieve him of the entire packet and wad it up into a ball, but she restrains herself. "I merely did not think she deserved to suffer the attention your crude advances any longer." At the mention of The Crossbow, Zealots lips quirk briefly. "I believe I adequately made my point about our 'relationship' at our previous meeting. I do not need to carry any obvious weapons if the situation does not warrant it." She looks the mercenary up and down. "Unlike the brace of semi-automatic pistols you are crudely attempting to hide under that disgusting coat." Zealot pointedly ignores the bartender as the Grifter downs two whiskeys in quick succession. Her scowl deepens at Cole's appraisal of her appearance. "I do not require your base flattery, nor did I ask for it." Zannah takes a weary breath. "Very well. What manner of information is so important you would risk your well being by attracting my attention?" Cole looks at her for a moment, "Or it could be that you didn't want to see me with someone else. No need to be afraid of the truth there." Well he's just really pushing his luck now, but well Cole does like to live dangerously like that. Cole gets another drink, this time he starts to sip it though, no downing this one. "Only you would notice the weapons. Everyone else can't even see them." That includes the bouncer and the cop that were here before. That part is said low enough so only Zealot hears it as well. "As for the information, well I was at an auction the other day. Much to my surprise when some Kheran arrows went up for sale. You know the type the Coda used a lot. Figured you would be interested in them." As Cole demonstrates his own inflated opinion of his relationship prowess, especially where Zealot is concerned, her already stormy expression fixes itself on her features. She plucks one of Coles empty whiskey glasses in her hand and closes her fingers around it, applying /just/ enough pressure that a spiderweb of cracks spreads throughout its entire structure. "I assure you, you can chase after platinum blonde haired women until you go blind, provided I do not number among them." She replaces the glass on the counter, where it somehow retains some semblance of structural integrity. Despite her best efforts, Zealot leans in close to Grifter when he mentions the Kheran arrows, her eyes widening, if only barely perceptibly. "You are sure of this?" Zealot straightens, resting her hands on the bar and lowering her head slightly, her voice along with it. "Perhaps I was lax in expunging one of the Coda cells on this continent, but I do not believe I would be so careless." Her head snaps round to regard the mercenary. "Where are they now? Such weapons should not remain in the hands of the...local populace. They must be returned to Kheran ownership." Cole watches the glass as she does what she does. Message received on that one, "You know I have to pay for that glass now." Seems Cole does end up paying a lot for his association with Zealot. "Not sure where they came from. Maybe someone found a cache of Coda weapons around somewhere. Some other guy at the auction bought them. I tried to convince the guy I was with to buy them, but he didn't want to spend too much on arrows." Plus you know not getting them actually gives him a reason to go on an adventure with Zealot, and that is a score. Zealot smiles sweetly, even through her expression of disdain. Its an unsettling sight. "Be thankful that is all I decided to crush, Cole." Her expression becomes tinged with disbelief as Grifter reveals his interactions at the auction. "You *spoke* with him? And knowing what he had, you let him walk away? Why in the name of the Light would you..." Zealots voice trails off for a moment, as she arrives at the obvious conclusion, her fists balling on the bar top. "By Hekate, who *was* he Cole? Did you get a name? Anything? He will be in terrible danger every second he has those arrows in his possession. I may have to seek out the auctioneer myself, they might have more Kheran items in their blasted reserves." The Blonde man just shrugs his shoulders at her when she makes his first comment. Basically saying whatever I've heard that one before. Then he grabs another sip of his whiskey. "I warned him about the arrows. The Auctioneers were pretty secretive, but I will have to look them up as well. They had things that helped create super soldiers there. And someone got files about Team 7, which is why I was there in the first place." He finishes his current smoke, and well quickly lights up another after that. "I don't know the guy, and couldn't do anything about it there. Too many people around, all that would have happened is me getting killed, and you not even knowing about those being around. Figured you would have a way to track your own Kheran stuff." Zealot forces her hands to unclench on the bar top, flattening them on the smooth surface. "You warned him. How very generous of you." She takes a breath, regaining a little composure. "I do not suppose you recall what he looked like? His attire, any particular mannerisms that stood out?" At mention of hunting down the Kheran items, Zealot looks at Cole incredulously. "Alas, being able to track down a modest amount of Kheran steel across the globe is an ability even I do not possess." She ponders for a moment. "However, I might be able to ask an old colleague for assistance." Zealot wonders if Hadrian could be up to the task of tracking the Kheran weapons down, or pointing her to some tech that could. She reaches into her jacket, pulling a roll of dollar bills from a pocket. "In the meantime, perhaps you could task your own contacts to find this individual for me. Consider half of this as a professional courtesy for bringing me this information and the other half as an initial payment for your hiring. If you feel you are up to the task?" "I know what he looks like. But for all I know that could have been a disguise or something. Sorry I wasn't that worried about your little arrows." Cole happened to be more concerned with the Team 7 stuff. You know the thing that made a few monsters in his time. "Figured you could track them down. You always did make it seem like you could everything." Okay he couldn't pass up that little shot there. "I'll see what I can do. But there were a lot of people there, going to be tough in trying to track down just one person. There are people that I can call though. Maybe they'll be able to figure out something." Hey maybe Cyberjack can do something with a computer to help him. The Kheran warrior puts the roll of bills away as Grifter seems to ignore them. Zealot then actually hesitates for a moment, realising she has dismissed part of Cole's own tortured past in her anger over the Kheran contraband. She owes him that much, at least. Her expression softens, just a little. "I did not mean to belittle your own investigations into the Team 7 intelligence, Cole. But It is an affront for these Kheran weapons to be in circulation so casually. To say nothing of the hell it will call down upon the head of the one who possesses them." She ignores his little jibe about the crack in her seeming omnipotence, figuring they're even. Zealot nods as Cole draws attention to the difficulty of the task before them. "Do what you can. I will conduct my own investigations as well. Perhaps between us we will discover this individuals identity before any real damage is inflicted." She reaches into her jacket once more, giving Grifter a simple card with a telephone number on it. "I can be reached here if you find anything." Zealot takes half a step from the bar. She reaches out and touches Cole's shoulder, so lightly he might not even feel it. "Thank you," Zealot says levelly, before turning and leaving the smoke filled bar. Category:Log